


Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Censored by 4KidsTV

by fe4kids



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fe4kids/pseuds/fe4kids
Summary: A two-generation story starring Steven (Sigurd) and his son Stanley (Seliph). It all started when Verdane tried to take Lady Abigail (Aideen) and Steven (Sigurd) insists on saving his childhood friend. In the end, only Stanley (Seliph) and his half-sister Julia can stop the chaos in Jugdral.





	Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Censored by 4KidsTV

It’s the year 757 on the continent of Jugdral, where in the center the Kingdom of Grannvale exists. Grannvale has six duchies, each with a Crusader lineage. Ruling Granvalle is King Alexander (Azmur) but due to his old age, Prince Carl (Kurth) rules over the government. Over in the East, the town of Darna is under attack of Issacian barbarians. King Alexander (Azmur) has decided to help out Darna, and chase off the Issacians. He sent Prince Carl (Kurth) with the lords from each duchy. Only a few soldiers remained in Grannvale now, and everything seemed peaceful, until Prince James (Gandolf) of Verdane crossed the border unnoticed, and attacked Jungby Castle, kidnapping Lady Abigail (Aideen). Over at Chalphy Castle was Steven (Sigurd), who has just heard of the news, and refuses to let his childhood friend by kidnapped for testing cookies.

“I just got a report that Lady Abigail (Aideen) is in trouble! I have to do something, you guys should stay here,” said Steven (Sigurd) as he was headed out of the castle towards the horse stables. 

“Um, you’re not going alone. We’re joining you, right Alex (Alec)?” argued Nolan, one of Chaphy’s knights. 

“Yeah! There’s no way you’re going alone!” agreed Alex (Alec). Steven (Sigurd) sighed. 

“I really don’t want you guys hurt, but fine, you can join.”

“Sir! You should stop by the villages too! We don’t want them hurting the villagers too!” said a small voice. Steven (Sigurd) looked over.

“Oliver (Oifey)! What are you doing here?” he said, ready to shoo the young boy off.

“I want to come along! I know I’m only 14 and can’t fight, but I think I can help!” the young boy explained. Steven (Sigurd) thought for a few seconds. 

“Okay, you can come along as my personal advisor.”

“Oh thank you thank you thank you so much!” 

“Who’s gonna guard the castle though? We can’t all go,” Nolan (Noish) added.

“Nolan is right, for once!” Alex (Alec) said, getting a glare from Nolan (Noish), “I think we all know who’s perfect for that job!” The knights looked over at the heavily-armored man who had just joined them. “Andy (Arden)!” 

“What? Why me?” he asked with a frown. 

“You’re perfect! You’re strong, and slow! You’d only slow us down!” 

“Ouch.” 

“I’m sorry Andy (Arden), but can you please guard the castle in our place?” Steven (Sigurd) asked.

“Fine, but ‘ya gotta let me join you sometime, okay?” 

“Of course! Now, let’s depart!” With that said, Steven (Sigurd) and his men left the castle. 

Meanwhile, Castle Jungby is being attacked and everyone is trying to either fight or flee the castle. Abigail (Aideen) and her retainer, Micky (Midir) where in her room, finding a way to flee.

“Micky (Midir)! You must leave now! I can handle myself!” said Abigail (Aideen).

“No way! I’m here to protect you, not run away! I’m staying until the end!” he argues. The lady gave a sigh. 

“Okay, but-” she was interrupted by her door being broken open. She screamed in surprise.

“Hehehe, there’s the Lady Abigail (Aideen) of Jungby!” said the intruder, Prince James (Gandolf).

“Stop there! I won’t let you pass!” said Micky (Midir) as he readies his bow. James (Gandolf) laughs and knocks him out with ease. 

“Micky (Midir)!” the lady cried out. 

“How cute of him to try and protect you. You’re comin’ with me now!” 

“No! Let me go!” 

“Don’t worry, you’re perfect for testing out all my cookies. Men! You can take the castle, I don’t care what you do with it, I’m going off.” Men cheered as James (Gandolf) left the castle with Abigail (Aideen), trying to fight past his tight grip. 

Steven (Sigurd) and friends are now in sight of Castle Jungby. They’re starting to get tired, and there are still many, many, men to get past. Suddenly, the man Steven (Sigurd) was fighting caught on fire. 

“Huh? Who-” he turned around, “Andrew (Azelle)?” 

“I can’t believe we made it in time!” said the fire mage, Andrew (Azelle). 

“You look like you were in trouble, good thing we came!” said Louis (Lex), riding up from behind Andrew (Azelle). 

“You couldn’t have come at a more convenient time! I’m surprised you came all the way from Velthomer though, Andrew (Azel), is your brother really okay with this? And what about you Louis (Lex)? Is Lord Liam (Langbalt) really okay with this?” asked Steven (Sigurd).

“Nope! My father hates yours. I only came cause Andrew (Azelle) dragged me here. My father would never let me help out a Chalphy,” replied Louis (Lex).

“I didn’t check with my brother, Aaron (Arvis) either, actually, I was told not to leave the capital, but he makes me uncomfortable. I knew you’d probably be in trouble anyways, considering there aren’t many soldiers left here,” explained Andrew (Azelle). Louis (Lex) laughed. 

“Is that really the reason you wanted to go?” he asked.

“Of course it is! What else would it be?” 

“Are you sure you aren’t just here for Lady Abigail (Aideen)?” Andrew (Azelle)’s face turned red.

“Oh shut up! We all know Prince James (Gandolf) has awful baking skills and is always trying to get people to eat his cookies! If you can even call them cookies!”

“Uh-huh, you’re face is all red. Andrew (Azelle)’s got a crush!” 

“Oh knock it off! We have a battle to focus on!”

“Agreed! We’re almost to the castle now! Hopefully Lady Abigail (Aideen) is still there,” said Oliver (Oifey). With that said, Steven (Sigurd) ordered everyone to continue going towards the castle.

Meanwhile, Chalphy Castle is about to get some unexpected visitors, but currently, Andy (Arden) is alone with few soldiers. 

“I’m not that slow! How dare they call me slow! I’ll show them one day!” Andy (Arden) paused his small rant at the sight of someone coming. “Huh? Who’s that?”

“Brother! Are you here?” called out a pink-haired lady from below.

“Lady Ella (Ethlyn)! Is that you?” Andy (Arden) asked.

“Arden?” she replied. 

“Oh it really is! Hold on, I’m comin’ down!” The armored man took a long time to get down to the entrance. “Oh you brought Sir Cameron (Quan) and your little baggage boy!” 

“I am not a baggage boy! My name is Finn!” argued the knight with them.

“Where’s Steven (Sigurd)? Has he gone off already?” Ella (Ethlyn) asked. 

“Oh! Yes! He’s already left for Jungby Castle!”

“As expected,” commented Cameron (Quan). 

“Oh! We must go help him now! I’m sorry for dragging you along, my love, but Steven (Sigurd) can be a real mess, always jumping into action.” Ella (Ethlyn) said to her husband Cameron (Quan).

“Oh, I know. I know my brother-in-law well, we went to that academy in Barhara after all.”

“Can you bring me with you?” interrupted Andy (Arden). All three of them looked at each other. 

“As much as we want to, someone strong has to guard the castle,” replied Ella (Ethlyn). 

“You took so long to get down, I don’t think you’d get left behind, regardless,” said Cameron (Quan). Ella (Ethlyn) sent him a small glare for being so rude.

“Oh please, please, please! I’ll ride with baggage boy!” Andy (Arden) begged.

“No.” said Finn. 

“I don’t want to kill his horse,” muttered Cameron (Quan). Andy (Arden) looked down. 

“Oh, fine. I’ll just sit here… alone.” Ella (Ethlyn) sighed, her compassionate nature making her feel bad for the man.

“Finn, let him ride with you,” she ordered. 

“If that’s what you wish,” Finn said with a sigh. 

“Oh thank you so much, my lady!” Andy (Arden) struggled, but he eventually got on Finn’s horse, with him on it. 

Hours later, Steven (Sigurd) and company have reached the castle, and chased off any enemies inside. Abigail (Aideen) was nowhere to be found. 

“Has anyone seen Abigail (Aideen)?” asked Steven (Sigurd). 

“No sir! All that’s been found is an unconscious man,” replied Oliver (Oifey). 

“The last guy here said that the ‘Boss’ took her away to Verdane,” added Andrew (Azelle) with a grim face. 

“Verdane,” muttered Steven (Sigurd). 

“Sir! Lord Cameron (Quan) and Lady Ella (Ethlyn) have arrived!” reported Alex (Alec). Ella (Ethlyn) rushed into the room with her husband, Finn, and Andy (Arden) close behind. 

“Steven (Sigurd)! I’m so glad you’re okay! I’m always cleaning up your messes!” she said. “Cameron (Quan)! Ella (Ethlyn)!” Steven (Sigurd) replied, ignoring his sister’s insult. 

“Hey! I’m here too!” called out Andy (Arden). 

“What?” said both Nolan (Noish) and Alex (Alec) in confusion. 

“Yeah! I rode here with baggage boy!” 

“And I’m never doing it again, I’m surprised my horse is still alive,” muttered Finn. “And my name is Finn!” Alex gave sympathetic eyes towards Finn. 

“But what about Castle Chalphy?” asked Steven (Sigurd). 

“Don’t worry! It’ll be fine, there are still some soldiers guarding it. I got so bored!” This statement made Steven (Sigurd) sigh. 

“Anyways, I’m glad to see you all came.” 

“Speaking of which, can you help this poor man with your Live Staff?” Oliver (Oifey) asked. 

“Why, of course! Where is he?” Ella (Ethlyn) answered, readying her special staff. The two left to go into a side room. 

“I’m real surprised you came, don’t you have trouble with Thracia?” asked Steven (Sigurd). 

“Yes, that’s why I only brought Finn. Have you forgotten about the pact already?” Cameron (Quan) asked. The blue-haired man gave a slight look of confusion.

“Pact?”

“Yes! Back at the academy in Barhara! You, Eddie (Eldigan) and I made an agreement that if we were ever in trouble, we’d help each other out!” 

“Right, right! Of course I haven’t forgotten!” 

“Well, we ought to continue towards Verdane then, right?”

“Yes, but first I must see who this man Oliver (Oifey) was talking about.” The two men went into the same room Ella (Ethlyn) and Oliver (Oifey) went into.

“There! He should be awake any second now!” Ella (Ethlyn) said with a small smile.

“Thank you so much!” said Oliver (Oifey). The green-haired man in front of them shifted and groaned. 

“Huh? Where am… Lady Abigail (Aideen)!” said the man, shooting up.

“Woah! Slow down!” said Oliver (Oifey), rushing towards the man.

“No! Lady Abigail (Aideen) was taken!” 

“Yes, we know. That’s why we’re here, Micky (Midir),” said Steven (Sigurd).

“Well, she isn’t here! If anything, she was taken to Verdane!” he took a small pause. “You must let me join you Lord Sigurd!” 

“You’re injured! You should rest more!” the lady argued.

“But-” 

“You can stay back with me! You have a longbow, don’t you?” said Oliver (Oifey). He looked at the healer lady. 

“I think he’ll be fine. He should be okay once we reach Verdane. Ella (Ethlyn) sighed, and nodded. 

“Thank you!” Micky (Midir) cried out. 

“Sir! Lord Aaron (Arvis) has arrived to speak with you!” Nolan (Noish) said, waiting by the door. Steven (Sigurd) exited the room to greet the man from Velthomer. Andrew (Azelle) immediately hid himself behind a wall. “Lord Aaron (Arvis)? Shouldn’t you be in Barhara?” he asked. 

“Yes, but I’ve come with a gift and message from His Majesty,” Aaron (Arvis) said. He handed him a brand-new silver sword. 

“He’s giving me this sword? What an honor!” 

“And, congratulations, His Majesty has also ordained you as a holy knight.”

“Please send him my thanks!” 

“Of course. I’ve also heard that Andrew (Azelle) has joined you. 

“Yes, I’m sorry he left behind your back, against orders.” 

“Don’t worry about it, just, please watch over him. I know he’s only my half-brother, but he means the world to me. I don’t know what I’d do if he was hurt.”

“Of course!” 

“Thank you. I’ll be off then, farewell.” With those words, Aaron (Arvis) left the castle, back towards Verdane. Everyone gathered back into the main room. Steven (Sigurd) turns around to look at everyone. 

“Alright everyone! Our next stop is Verdane! Prepare to leave!”


End file.
